Demoriel
Overview Demoriel '''is a notable, self proclaimed, demon lord in servitude of the Burning Legion. Prior to her ascension, she originated from the '''Sayaad race. Appearance and Personality Demoriel can often be recognized by her favored form: an exquisitely aesthetically flawless demon of prominently Sayaad features, yet having trascended the shape of her kin into a far more mutated one, taking various features of nearly every demon known to Azeroth: the form known as Ascension amongst her cultists. Her mane is long and jet black as are her hands, ending in wicked claws capable of piercing through the hardest of steels. Her feet are cloven hooved, a demonic feature that accompanies her long snake-like, stinger-tipped tail which dances behind her and intertwines itself around her feminine thighs, equally proportional to her chest; the illusion of a warrior hidden underneath a temptress' layer. Two oversized and backward-curving blackened horns jut from her head. She is cloaked in a suit of armor that glistens with the color of a demon's blood, yet barely concealing any parts of her body, which she proudly exposes to represent her status as incarnation of pride and power. Along with her promising facial appearance, her nude frame also presents artworks onto its skin, most noticeably, it was a series of demonic runes travelling down her back and torso in an arbitrary pattern, revealing words and drawings in the native language she well knows, Eredun. Sizeable tattoos of chains cascade her wrists and lower legs: the entire set of markings seem to resemble a grimoire's drawing. The God-Fiend is the living representation of elegance and grace, a rather genuine display of royalty, presenting herself with an aura of power and supremacy no matter her location. As a Demon lord, she usually has her devoted servants perform most tasks. Observant, Demoriel can usually be found analyzing all of her possessions or rituals done in her name, whether it's slaves cleaning the halls of her lair, or a battle being held out in her name. However, the demoness herself is no stranger to doing things herself, seeing that aeons ago, she was nothing more than low ranked demon, a feeling she empathizes with those who now serve her. She has learnt to have respect for the smallest of details, as if it was not below her; in the end, there is nothing fitter than herself to perform any task. Despite her merciful and seemingly compassionate behavior, Demoriel's true nature is as chaotic as her very existence, rarely revealing her true thoughts or plans, and more often than whatnot resorting to lies and deception to ensure a succesful, well elaborated result in her goals. Background Knowledge recorded about Demoriel begins as a Sayaad, known as one of the many interrogators and confidants for the eredar lord Archrazaar, one of the Legion's many commanders. The succubus earned her place amongst his inner circle due to her efficiency, never having failed before, a task simple enough considering the worlds they overpowered were no match for the Legion. However, it was during an internal rise to power amongst various eredar lords when her existence was close to fading into nothingness. Zatraxxia, the main antagonistic force that opposed their reign in Xoroth, manipulated the rest of commanders for her to take the reins of the planet, and eradicated Archrazaar and his followers in the process. None were left to live, it was meant to set an example for those who dared oppose Zatraxxia's new lead. Demoriel was no exception; while her physical form was entirely consumed in the infernal battle that took place, she managed to store her essence in a soulstone and was left to roam in the Nether, aimlessly, awaiting for a new demon lord to consume it, or shape it into a different demonic construct. Be it Demoriel's devotion and will to exist, or sheer luck, the soul shard was never consumed, or claimed, and instead, various other vague, frail souls that roamed along the Nether from demons which had their physical shapes shattered tried to consume the succubus, but to no avail: it was the other way round. Soul after soul, Demoriel grew stronger in a process of binding souls to her own akin to how demon hunters tame demons to their own essence, to the point the core of her soul had now fused with nearly every kind of demon in the Nether. Twisted and long gone, the succubus barely retained anything of its original persona, and with the knowledge harbored from the entropic mixture, the demon once known as Demoriel wove a physical shape as a testimony of her will. An aberration, an echo in the Nether that thundered across the countless planets from the system soon put hordes of demons on their knees from the sole presence Demoriel radiated. No one dared test her power, and while she may not have been powerful back then, her very aura - the agonic howl of thousands of demons begging for war, an army stored within a simple, heavily mutated body - inspired dread onto those who had a fleeting thought of facing the fiend. Time passed, and the initial outburst of chaotic energy waned. Many thought Demoriel had consumed herself, others believed she was simply slain by demon lords, fearing having their place taken away. Fact was, she had infiltrated Zatraxxia's ranks, quickly climbing through until she had earnt her position as one of the demon lord's hands. Demoriel had managed how to control her essence through a pact which sealed her being to a grimoire, it was nearly impossible to tell which demon controlled the entirety of the aberration she was, but her cunning was matched by few. Years of training and learning along the powerful man'ari were enough to grant her an opportunity to claim her revenge. By the time the Thunder King fell, one of the warlocks who took part in the expedition fell prey to Zatraxxia's charm, revealing the titanic knowledge they had unclosed: Anima and Vita, creational energies capable of shaping life as easily as it could be taken away. Demoriel, being amongst the closest lieutenants by her side, witnessed first hand the sorcery Zatraxxia shamelessly employed within her Keep, and mimicked it in secrecy. It was then, when Demoriel outright betrayed the eredar lord Zatraxxia, using the very powers of creation to defeat the once conqueror. Consuming her physical shape and part of her soul, Demoriel abandoned Xoroth without a single trace, ensuring none of Zatraxxia's loyalists could chase after her. Zatraxxia, nonetheless, still existed. The Pandemonium Founded by Demoriel after slaying Zatraxxia, she gathered capable warlocks and demons alike who were willing to contain the darkest of secrets there were for any sentient being in existence. Initially, it served to hide within a realm of Demoriel's very product the grimoire which acted as phylactery to her being. Later on, it was home to the heretical and those who sought forbidden knowledge not even the Legion openly admitted the existence of. The cult itself is not known to exist, be it by mortal or demon. The secrecy of their group is such, that many believe it to simply be legend. There is no recorded location for its quarters. Rumors in the Burning Legion speak of a place where deviant demons who no longer abide to their original purpose are sent to Demoriel to an unknown realm, where they are disciplined and their minds re-shaped. Nowadays, Demoriel acts as its leading head, overseeing multiple operation networks across every realm known in the universe for her nefarious purposes. Traits and skills The exact powers at Demoriel's command are unclear, though certainly formidable given her status as a demon lord and a demonic aberration. However, she has been shown to display the following powers: Ascension: a form known in Azeroth as permanent metamorphosis, the pinnnacle of demonic evolution. Only one mortal so far has been recorded to achieve it, Kanrethad. Endless fel energy: '''being composed of thousands of demonic soul grants Demoriel an uncomprehensible resource to draw power from that few beings in the universe surpass. '''Master of Transmutation, Illusion and Conjuration: '''so far, she has proven capable to: communicate telepathically through various realms no matter her location, shapeshift at will into any being known or enhance herself with different physical or magical augmentations. '''Considerable control of the materials of creation: through the manipulation of Anima and Vita, Demoriel has learnt heretical knowledge to a being like her only limited to the Titans and their constructs. The ability to re-form any of her minions again and again: product of the usage of Anima, the demoness is capable to reform a dead demon as long as she has control over their soul. It is feared she may be capable of doing the same with her own physical shape, thus, granting her virtual immortality. '''Soul-bound to Malefacta: '''although only Demoriel is aware of its existence, she bound herself to it in order to gain control of her being. In return, the grimoire weakens her when being away from its location, but acts as a phylactery: the demoness cannot fully be eradicated unless the grimoire is destroyed. Category:Demon Category:Warlock Category:Back story Category:Burning Legion